Talk:Stonewalled
Solo *Failed Solo attempt 1 as 117 BST/DNC. Decided to just melee along with everyone and the dmg was overwhelming. Used Amchuchu, Morimar, King of Hearts, Joachim, Lilisette II. Pet was Scissorleg Xerin. Didn't pull out of starting position, will next time. Maybe won't use Amchuchu so I can pull away. *Fail 2: Used Shantotto II, Najelith, Tenzen, Ayame, Koru-Moru, Scissorleg Xerin. Pulled with Pet, pulled back to entrance, melee'd with everyone else. Bad choice. Took threat, got a Gargoyle on me, which made me switch Pet to the Garg. This was my Nuke Strategy and...I'll have to rethink it. *Somehow successful try 3. Still BST/DNC, but stayed out of the fight until my pet died. Used Qultada, Abenzio, Mnejing, Uka Totlihn, Teodor. Avoided Trust with Magic/Songs because Silence. Those Trust + Scissorleg Xerin got the NM down to 10ish% before his AoE spam killed my pet, which caused a Gargoyle to come for me, at which point I decided to run in and see if I could finish. Fight ended with just myself and Teodor alive. Chose him specifically for his full heal WS. The rest wiped just before the kill. I'd say this was a fairly lucky run. I was going to try all healer Trust if this one failed. * Easy solo now with 5 trusts, the only thing to watch out for is Silence. Went as THF/WHM and brought a few Echo Drops. Enter the battlefield, buff up (Blink, Stoneskin, etc.) and summon trusts. I used Koru-Moru, Karaha-Baruha, Qultada, Ulmia, and Margret. Make sure to cast Barsilencera on your full party, then pull Primogenial Marolith out of the tunnel and engage. The Gargouille Drudges pop at the end of the tunnel, so it saves a bit of time to fight as far back as possible. Concentrate on Primogenial Marolith and ignore the adds, only taking care to keep their hate on you. Midway through the fight there seems to be an AoE Silence, so pop some Echo Drops and cast Silena on your healers and other trusts as need be. Equipment: Alluvion weapon-head-body-legs, off hand Sandung, Plunderer's Armlets +1, Pillager's Poulaines +1, JSE cape, delve DA ears, Asperity Necklace, Patentia Sash, Rajas Ring and Raider's Boomerang. --Asdfqwertyouip (talk) 14:18, October 8, 2015 (UTC) *Was able to solo this as THF/DNC after 3 attempts using Joachim, Kupipi, and Cherukiki. Started off using tav. tacos for added defense, with 3/5 bayld +1 and augmented wkr gear total defense with ionis bonus was 853. Used 2hr at start to position trust npcs (very important! because otherwise trusts will pull hate with a cure-bomb) placed them at the entrance of the tunnel while I pulled the nm closer to the entrance while trusts stayed at tunnel. I ignored the gargoyle adds and while focusing on the marolith while trust kept me alive, important note below 10% the marolith gains access to tetonic shift which can spell death on any solo attempt because it strips off all your gear so it will be a quick death if you're supertanking the gargoyles which ended one of my attempts. *Also THF/DNC soloed on first attempt with some difficulty. Gear was Taeon set, 119 Mandau, Jugo +1 offhand and -19% Damage Taken gear between 2 Dark Rings, Twilight Torque and Mollusca Mantle. Trusts were Kupipi, Ulmia, Koru-Moru and Moogle. The main difficulty for me was that Trusts kept pulling hate and the Gargouilles were often going straight for them. I suspect one of his TP moves has a hate reset on it, perhaps Metamorphic Blast. Ulmia and Koru eventually died around 50% NM health. I kept Kupipi up with Waltzes and Moogle refreshed her. At 37% I Bullied, SA Rudra's followed shortly by Reverse Flourish and Evisceration to kill it.--Madranta (talk) 05:17, June 1, 2015 (UTC) *Solo'd this as WAR/SAM, no trusts, slept TP to 3k using opo-opo necklace and sleeping potions, used tav taco for food, used ragnarok and agoge+1 set with breeze belt and gorget. Once ready, popped seigan, third eye, warcry, retaliation, restraint, sekkanoki, and lastly mighty strikes. Ran in used resolution (6k), resolution (16k), used meditate, resolution (11k), icarus wing, resolution (7k), done. I ended battle with 1100/2100 HP and I estimate NMs health at 40k. Got hit for 109HP and 296HP (crit) and Subduction for 510HP, and that was with 912 def and 86+111 VIT. -10/6/14- *Solod on Corsair with Valeneral cherukki and ferrous coffin. quick draw thunder shot on gargouilles as they cam. Leaden Salute Marolith. No food, tacticians roll/dancers roll. Was fairly easy, tank died when 2+ gargouilles were left up. Party *Easily defeated in about a minute in a "test run" of the battle by a party of WHM, MNK, MNK, BLU, THF, SAM. No One Hour Abilities were used; gargouilles were ignored. Duo with Trust *BLU & WHM with Trust (Joachim, Tenzen & Noillurie) we ignored Gargouilles focused only on the Marolith. was easy fast win but you might need some def as your hp goes down fast. used 1 hour as BLU but wasn't needed. --Shaduf (talk) 15:49, October 5, 2014 (UTC) *Unable to duo as THF/DNC and SMN/RDM with 3 trusts Joachim, Mhili, and Koru-Moru and both 1hr used. aoe silenced/slowed and couldn't receive heals. Reraising caused instant aggro from the gargoyles regardless how far away they were. Attempted instead to have SMN come as /WHM but situation rose with the NPCs getting aggro at the start from cure bombing and avatar got aggro from adds. Was close but not enough. 2nd attempt also a failure, NPCs were killed followed by myself and then the SMN. In the end resorted to a full party to zerg it.